Battle at the Big Bridge
Battle at the Big Bridge (lit. Batalla en el Gran Puente en inglés, ビッグブリッジの死闘, Biggu Burijji no Shitō, lit. Batalla a muerte en el Gran Puente en japonés), la cual también es nombrada como Clash on the Big Bridge (lit. Enfrentamiento en el Gran Puente en inglés) y Battle with Gilgamesh (lit. Batalla con Gilgamesh en inglés) es una melodía recurrente en la [[FINAL FANTASY (franquicia)|franquicia de FINAL FANTASY]], dándose su primera aparición en el juego FINAL FANTASY V. Apariciones FINAL FANTASY 20th Anniversary Edition Esta pieza suena durante el combate contra Gilgamesh en la Gruta de la Vida, mazmorra adicional que únicamente está presente en la edición del vigésimo aniversario del primer FINAL FANTASY, y que únicamente puede ser accedida una vez se ha vencido al Kraken. FINAL FANTASY V Juego en el que debuta la melodía. Al igual que el jefe al que está asociado, esta suena múltiples veces a lo largo de la historia. La primera de ellas, sin embargo, no empieza estando relacionada con Gilgamesh, ya que durante el primer combate que el jugador tiene contra él en el Castillo de Exdeath (combate que se lleva a cabo controlando únicamente a Galuf) suena la pieza de batalla contra jefes en vez de este tema, y no es hasta que el jugador entra en el Gran Puente (ubicación que da nombre a la melodía) que no suena por primera vez. En el Gran Puente, la melodía suena todo el tiempo durante el que el jugador esté allí, tanto si se encuentra en medio de un combate como si no. Al llegar al final del puente, Gilgamesh cortará el paso al jugador y se enfrentará a él, aún sonando esta melodía. Dado que el Gran Puente no puede volver a ser visitado después de la fusión de ambos mundos, la melodía pasa a sonar únicamente en los enfrentamientos contra Gilgamesh. FINAL FANTASY V Advance Un arreglo de la canción fue hecha, junto al resto de la banda sonora del juego, para la versión Advance de este. La melodía suena en los mismos lugares y momentos que en el juego original de Super Nintendo. FINAL FANTASY XII Nombrada como Battle on the Big Bridge Version (lit. Batalla en el Gran Puente FFXII en inglés), este arreglo aparece en ambos combates contra Gilgamesh y Enkidu en las Minas Lhusu. FINAL FANTASY XII: The Zodiac Age El juego cuenta con una banda sonora actualizada, por lo que la melodía no es exactamente la misma (si bien el arreglista es el mismo), pero suena bajo las mismas circunstancias. Dado que hay la posibilidad (como DLC incluido con la edición especial del juego) de usar las melodías originales del juego de PlayStation 2, es posible hacer sonar el arreglo para el juego original en vez del arreglo hecho para este. FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 Nombrada como Clash on the Big Bridge - Oriental MIX -''' (lit. Enfrentamiento en el Gran Puente - MEZCLA Oriental -'' en inglés), es el tema de batalla del desafío del Coliseo llamado "Duelo en el Gran puente", únicamente jugable tras comprar su DLC. La pieza pasa a ser interpretada con múltiples instrumentos orientales (hecho que da origen a su nombre) para interpretar, de forma poco habitual, la melodía al ritmo de Rock & Roll. Lightning Returns: FINAL FANTASY XIII Nombrada como '''Clash on the Big Bridge - Yusnaan Ver. -' (cuyo nombr original en japonés es ''ビッグブリッヂの死闘 - ユスナーン Ver. -'', ''Biggu Buriddji no Shitō - Yusunān Ver. -'' lit. Batalla a muerte en el Gran Puente - Ver. de Yusnaan -), esta versión de la pieza es interpretada en el juego por el guía turístico de la ciudad de Yusnaan. FINAL FANTASY XIV: A Realm Reborn Nombrada como '''Battle on the Big Bridge Reborn (lit. Batalla en el Gran Puente Renacida en inglés), este arreglo suena durante el combate contra Gilgamesh y Enkidu en la misión Batalla en el Gran Puente, una de las misiones secundarias que da Hildibrand Manderville en la expansión FINAL FANTASY XIV: A Realm Reborn (a partir del parche A Realm Awoken). En la misión Batalla en el Gran Torreón, en la misma expansión, suena la melodía original que suena en la versión de Super Nintendo de FINAL FANTASY V. FINAL FANTASY XV Nombrada como Battle on the Big Bridge (EPISODE GLADIOLUS version) (lit. Batalla en el Gran Puente (Versión EPISODIO GLADIOLUS) en inglés), y suena durante el combate final del DLC EPISODE GLADIOLUS contra Gilgamesh. El arreglista, Keiichi Okabe, es el compositor de la franquicia NieR, y ha realizado este arreglo inspirándose en los temas que ha compuesto en NieR y NieR: Automata. DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (2008) / DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY Nombrada como Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V (lit. Batalla en el Gran Puente -arreglo- de FINAL FANTASY V en inglés), es una de las melodías que puede elegir el jugador en los combates libres. También hay una probabilidad de que este arreglo sea escogido de forma aleatoria si el jugador se enfrenta a Bartz o a Exdeath o si lucha en la arena Interdimensional Castle. En la precuela DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY, esta melodía puede ser escogida bajo las mismas condiciones, pero la adición de Gilgamesh como personaje jugable hace que también pueda ser seleccionada aleatoriamente si el jugador se enfrenta a este. Además, esta pieza también sonará en el combate que el jugador debe hacer para desbloquearlo. DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (2015) / DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT En este juego están presentes tanto la pieza original de la versión de Super Nintendo, el arreglo de los otros Dissidia y el arreglo de FINAL FANTASY Record Keeper. Las dos primeras piezas pueden adquirirse en la tienda del juego a un precio de 3600 guiles cada una, mientras que la versión del FINAL FANTASY Record Keeper estuvo disponible por tiempo limitado a un precio de 1500 guiles. FINAL FANTASY: TYPE-0 / FINAL FANTASY: TYPE-0 HD En este juego se utiliza directamente el arreglo de la pieza hecha para DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY en vez de tener un arreglo especial para el juego. Esta se reproduce durante el combate contra Gilgamesh Ashur en la misión LA BATALLA DEL GRAN PUENTE y en el combate secreto que se desbloquea al pasarse el juego dos veces, en la nube en Antigua Lorica. FINAL FANTASY Record Keeper Esta melodía sonó durante el evento Dawn of the Big Bridge en todos los combates contra Gilgamesh, en todas las dificultades. A diferencia del resto de arreglos, este está mezclado con el fragmento de otro tema, concretamente del tema The Day Will Come, originario también de FINAL FANTASY V. WORLD OF FINAL FANTASY Este arreglo suena durante el combate contra Gilgamesh como mirage y durante la escena de invocación del Iluminado de Bartz. FINAL FANTASY FABLES: Chocobo Tales Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha FINAL FANTASY FABLES: Chocobo's Dungeon Nombrada como Raffaelo Battle (lit. Batalla contra Raffaelo en inglés), THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY CURTAIN CALL THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY: ALL-STAR CARNIVAL Dragon Quest & FINAL FANTASY in Itadaki Street Special Otras apariciones Notas y referencias Vídeos Tema en su contexto [[Archivo:FF5 Boss Series - 16 CLASH ON THE BIG BRIDGE!!!|thumb|left|330 px|Gran Puente en FINAL FANTASY V.]] Tema sin contexto Categoría:Melodías Categoría:Melodías de batalla Categoría:Melodías de personajes Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY (franquicia) Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY 20th Anniversary Edition Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY V Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XII Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 Categoría:Melodías de Lightning Returns: FINAL FANTASY XIII Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XIV Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XV Categoría:Melodías de DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (2008) Categoría:Melodías de DISSIDIA 012 FINAL FANTASY Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY: TYPE-0 Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY: TYPE-0 HD Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY Record Keeper Categoría:Melodías de DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (2015) Categoría:Melodías de DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT Categoría:Melodías de THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY Categoría:Melodías de THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY CURTAIN CALL Categoría:Melodías de THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY: ALL-STAR CARNIVAL Categoría:Melodías de WORLD OF FINAL FANTASY Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY FABLES: Chocobo Tales Categoría:Melodías de Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY FABLES: Chocobo's Dungeon Categoría:Melodías de Dragon Quest & FINAL FANTASY in Itadaki Street Special